How Can I Shut You Up?
by teal-slippers1990
Summary: Harvey is desperately searching for a way to keep Mike from vomiting emotions into their business transactions. As it turns out, Mike is the one to give him the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Typically I'm a Criminal Minds girl, but I've been watching Suits and I cannot continue my other series until I get this out of my head. Hope it's worth while. Also, this is another one that Fanfiction might not like, so remember my AO3 account (teal_slippers1990). Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harvey ground his teeth in his smile as he shook hands with his client. It had been a close call, but he'd saved the firm from another one of Mike's screw ups. If the kid would just keep his mouth shut and stop spewing his emotions all over the place, he might make a damn good lawyer one day. That seemed to be more than difficult for Mike Ross, though. It was damn near impossible. Harvey was fairly certain Mike's emotions over-ruled his dick over half the time. He shuddered to think what that would be like.

For instance, his was speaking rather loudly at the moment. Harvey had been forced to cancel his date the night before to clean up Mike's puddle on the carpet. And this wasn't the first time. The kid was starting to seriously cramp his sex life.

At least Mike had put in the hours with him last night to fix his shit. Of course, Harvey hadn't let him talk too much. Between the headache his associate had created over a simple contract (because he made a comment about missing the dog he'd _almost had_ as a kid, leading to a shit storm since the client was suddenly missing his dog that had just died and became too overwrought to sign the damn thing). At this point Harvey wasn't even sure how the dog was connected to the contract anymore. Why were two business partners fighting about a dead dog? It was simply beyond him. Like Louis and his damn cats.

Back to his sex life. Far more interesting in his own opinion, but sadly lacking as of late. Harvey took a deep breath. This adopt-an-associate program was more trouble than it was worth. But he put in the time with Mike, anyway. He honestly wasn't sure why at this point, only that no matter what the kid had done Harvey was willing to help fix it.

But this time was really just too much. A goddamn dog? The exasperation overwhelmed Harvey and his thoughts escaped through his tight smile as soon as the client was out of ear shot.

He turned a hard glare on Mike.

"A GODDAMN DOG? Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?"

Mike flinched and ran his hand over his hair. "Look, Harvey, I know I messed up again but I really didn't—"

"No, no! There is no excuse for this! The next time I risk letting you sit in on a discussion with a client, it is strictly a learning experience for you. You don't say a single word," Harvey commanded, pushing Mike firmly in the chest to emphasize his point and looking directly into the young associate's blue eyes.

Mike inhaled sharply and dropped his head to break eye contact. It was one of Harvey's best intimidation techniques and it worked on Mike essentially every time. But this time he noticed something different. Was it Harvey's under-sexed imagination or did Mike lean into Harvey's hand before nodding and stepping back?

Trying to reign in his wandering thoughts, Harvey watched closely as Mike nodded and walked quickly to the door. His steps seemed a bit off actually, his legs spaced a little wider than normal.

Harvey shook his head and turned back to his desk, settling down to his own work. He needed to stop paying so much attention to the kid. It was one thing to be a reader of clients, another to have a little too much insight into his underlings. That led to awareness of their non-work-related activities. …Maybe that was how Donna pulled off being Donna. The last thing Harvey needed was to be Donna. She'd probably laugh him out of the building if she knew the thought had even cast a shadow in his mind.

His mind refocused as he picked up the file in front of him. Mergers. Mergers were fun. He glanced through the client's requests and laughed softly. Mike was NOT sitting in on this one. He'd have to keep the kid busy with other work somehow… Maybe give him to Louis. That he'll show him what being overly emotional can do to a man.

* * *

Mike blew out a puff of air as he attempted to walk both quickly and professionally out of the office. Without irritating his *ahem* growing problem.

He'd been in denial about it for a long time, but lately he couldn't ignore it anymore. Whenever Harvey got close to him or gave him "the look," the patented Harvey stare, his knees got weak and his cock got hard. Forget touching him. Manipulating him out of the office by his elbow, or putting a hand at the small of his back to herd him into a car. All things to be avoided now. Mike actually found himself skittering around the office now trying to stay out of Harvey's reach, just in case a random hard-on reared its oh-so sensitive head.

So Mike scurried back to his cubicle thinking of England and Louis in a tutu. As always it was a successful tactic.

Unfortunately, he always seemed to put his foot in it with Harvey, earning him that stupid burning stare. It made him quake inside in more ways than one. When it was an argument he could put some conviction behind he could usually stand up to it, but when it was just him screwing up… He had to bow his head like the puppy Harvey called him.

Mike groaned softly. When precisely had he started thinking that being reprimanded was hot? It was supposed to be a punishment and he knew that. It was only Harvey, too. Louis and Jessica and Rachel could yell at him all day long with no reaction from him. Not like this anyway. He might get mad or feel guilty, but definitely no hard-on.

So now he went and emoted all over a client. Again. He thought he'd learned his lesson with that doll business. And he'd tried really hard to keep his personal interests in check and not share life stories. It worked most of the time, but not always. A few failures recently. Maybe a couple more than a few. Mike was trying to ignore the concept that it might be his subconscious trying to get attention from Harvey. Fucking up at work was certainly not the way to get any attention he really wanted. If he got praise for his successes it might not have been a problem, but Mike knew that wasn't how this worked. He was Harvey's investment and thus he was expected to succeed.

Not screw up something as simple as a contract between mutual business partners. Because he wanted a dog as a kid.

If he didn't start getting his reactions around Harvey under control soon, the man was going to notice something.

Mike closed his eyes briefly and bent his head to his mountain of files. No more fuck ups. The end.

* * *

"Shut up," Harvey murmured in Mike's ear. He prided himself for the control he was exercising just then. He had a hand tightly gripping Mike's elbow as he guided him at a moderately unquestionable pace down the halls. "Not another word out of you."

Mike's protests died on his lips as he hurried next to Harvey, trying not to stumble.

He couldn't believe it. All he'd asked of Mike was to sit down and shut the fuck up so he could learn something, then the kid had opened his mouth. Whatever inconsequential heartwarming thing he'd said had effectively ended the division of a company that was going to bring the Pearson Hardman client, and thus Pearson Hardman, an ass ton of profit. He'd mended the goddamned rift.

Harvey was desperately trying to ring his anger in. His puppy had fucked up yet again, but the kid really had been better. This was the first meeting out of three where he'd said something so utterly HIM that the entire business transaction was blown to shit. But it was also the last straw.

Harvey couldn't take anymore. This was another meeting that had ended with a late night re-writing the contracts to re-merge the two companies, addressing their prior grievances. It should have been something he could force Mike to do alone. Except he'd learned by now that his puppy wasn't good at cleaning up his own messes.

So he'd missed another damn dinner date. Despite Mike's lack of recent piddles on the carpet, the firm had been truly busy and this would have been his first good fuck in over a week. That was a serious dry spell as far as Harvey was concerned.

Harvey shoved Mike through the file room door, scaring the life out of Harmand or whoever the little curly-headed blond was. No one had even believed Harvey knew where the file room was located. But glass offices were a little too much like fishbowls sometimes. Like now.

"Get out." Harvey's look could kill at this point. The associate kindly took the hint and tripped on himself trying to get out the door. He didn't bother taking a moment to wonder why the little idiot was here so late.

Once the associate was out, Harvey slammed the door and locked it behind him. He turned to face his own associate, who was shifting nervously and pointedly looking anywhere but Harvey's face.

It was strange. Mike had been like this lately. Avoiding eye contact, practically clinging to the walls if they walked down a hallway together. Waiting for a different elevator if they happened to get the same car. Harvey pushed that aside. Mike's strange tendencies were not the point here. His vocal ones were.

"What the fuck, Mike!? I mean it was one simple instruction! You shut up, you learn to kick ass! We're not here to market the healing powers of friendship! We make money; it's what we do. Now just what is it going to take—"

Harvey snarled. He'd been slowly encroaching on Mike's personal space, trying to make the younger man look him in the eye. Mike was pushed up against the file racks now and still staring determinedly at his shoelaces.

Harvey's hand shot up and gripped Mike's chin, tilting his head back to try and gain eye contact. But those bright blue eyes slid away again. Harvey snapped. His fist slammed into the shelves, making them shake and Mike jump in place.

"Look at me when I talk to you, damn it!" Mike's eyes flashed up to Harvey's and stayed. "Now, what is it going to take for you to just be quiet and listen in a meeting? You're not a waste of time, but you've got a lot to learn and that can't happen if you're ruining deals by trying to make the world a better place! What do I have to do!?"

Mike's eyes had strayed slightly again making Harvey tighten his grip on the kid's chin and tilt his head back higher, revealing a pale neck. And unintentionally put Harvey's thumb closer to his lips than either man realized.

So when Mike licked his lips to wet them before answering his boss, both were equally startled to feel the tip of his tongue brush across Harvey's thumb.

Mike gasped. Harvey blinked and actually started to step back until he fully took in Mike's reaction. Mike's eyes were closed tightly, his hands fisted at his sides. Harvey stared at his narrow face and saw the heated blush in his cheeks and was less than surprised to see the previously pale neck was the same shade of red. His eyes raked down the smaller man's now trembling body to end on the very evident bulge at his groin.

Harvey had to blink again as comprehension dawned. All of Mike's avoidance. It was all in the name of professionalism. Harvey could respect that.

Well… Normally he could. Maybe he would have been able to do so this time as well if he'd gotten laid that night as was planned. But he hadn't and damn if the knowledge that the kid was responding to him didn't stir something in his hormones.

Which led to Harvey's thought. It was a terrible thought. It was wrong. But he wanted it.

With a slow exhale, Harvey released Mike's chin.

"Mike," he kept his voice strong and firm. Mike's eyes opened slightly and his teeth hooked into his lower lip. "Get on your knees."

He stepped back enough that Mike had room, not just to kneel but also to gain leverage to shove Harvey off if that was what he wanted.

That was what he told himself anyway, with the full understanding that Mike wouldn't have it in him right now to refuse Harvey anything he wanted. If his memory, though not as good as Mike's, was anything to go by then Mike had wanted something from Harvey for months now. Oh well. Consequences later. Better forgiveness than permission. Blah-blah.

But Mike was already slowly lowering himself to his knees and giving Harvey more eye contact in a few seconds than he'd given in the last week.

Harvey could see he was still trembling, but from the size of his pupils that may have all been due to simple lust. Nice to see Mike letting his dick do the thinking just this one damn time. Speaking of which, Harvey could tell that Mike was beginning to experience some discomfort. His only tangible thought on that note was "Good."

* * *

Mike could feel himself shaking as he sunk to the floor.

What was he doing? What was he thinking? Well… Okay, he knew what he was thinking, but what was Harvey thinking? His brown eyes were practically black now and he was towering over Mike, looking more imposing than Mike had ever seen him.

God, he was hard. This was worse…or better than any wet dream Mike had ever imagined. Except Mike wasn't sure at all where Harvey was going with this. He could clearly see the outline of Harvey's slowly growing erection, but… This had something to do with teaching Mike to shut up. He was sure of it.

His brain still wasn't fully keeping up yet, but orders were easy. And welcome, as far as his lesser brain was concerned.

So when Harvey pulled his own hardening cock out of his pants and ordered hotly, "Open your mouth," Mike didn't hesitate.

As the older man was still mostly flaccid, it was no challenge at all for Mike to fit him entirely into his mouth. This wasn't his first time, so Mike knew better than to believe all the little romance novels *coughporncough* claiming different interesting flavors for men. Harvey tasted like skin, a touch of salt, with a scent that was far from bad but made it obvious Harvey hadn't showered 10 minutes earlier. But this was Harvey and that was what counted. Harvey's cock was in Mike's mouth and slowly swelling. Not an opportunity to pass up.

Mike let instinct take over, swirling his tongue and sucking softly at first, then harder. His hands started to wander to his own aching cock, but the movement was halted by a fist in his hair jerking his head back to look up at his mentor.

"Not a chance. This isn't a reward. This is me finally finding a way to shut you up." And with that Mike found his mouth full of a much harder Harvey. He choked slightly and the hand fisted in his hair eased off slightly.

Understanding of the plan settled in Mike's mind. His punishment was to get just a touch of what he wanted, without the pleasurable side effects. Strangely, he was okay with this. At the very least he was going to enjoy it while he had it and use this as fodder for fantasies later. Since Harvey had not only found the elephant in Mike's work life, but shoved his cock in its throat, he wouldn't have to be so jumpy at work. Just stay in control of his reactions. And wear constraining underwear.

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek. Mike was not new to this, not even close, and it was taking all of Harvey's will power not to fuck his associate's hot mouth. The flushed cheeks suited him. So did this position. He looked submissive, but not humiliated.

That had never made any sense to Harvey. That giving a man head was supposed to be demeaning. Typically it was a woman doing this (not Mike), but he really believed that putting one of his most prized possessions in someone else's mouth, near sharp teeth, required a great deal of trust. Not to mention a good blow job could pull him to pieces, not exactly leaving Harvey in the position to try and make a person feel small for giving him pleasure.

Leading his wandering thoughts back to his current situation. Right now, this wasn't for pleasure. This was about shutting Mike goddamned Ross up for 5 fucking minutes. And maybe about relieving some of his own pent up frustrations, which was going to happen soon the way the kid was going to town on him.

Harvey gripped the shelf in front of him tightly and fought the urge to tug Mike's hair, wanting him to go faster. Not about pleasure. Based on Mike's enthusiastic performance, Harvey reaching completion now would be almost as much of a reward as cumming himself. Since this was a punishment of sorts, that made orgasm a no-go for both of them.

Shit. Maybe this wasn't going to help his sexual frustration as much previously…planned? Hoped was more likely. Well, nothing stopped Harvey from taking care of it later. Just Mike. Mike wasn't allowed to do that.

Fuuuckk… Too close. Mike needed to stop the thing he was doing with his tongue, just rubbing it hard against a nerve crossing the head of Harvey's cock… Now! Making him stop now.

With a great deal of self-control, Harvey dragged Mike's flushed face backwards. The low whine he heard come from the slender form at his feet almost broke his will, but Harvey Specter is nothing if not stubborn.

"Nuh-uh, not for bad pups." Harvey was proud that his voice was firm and unforgiving. You want to talk about self-control?

Mike shifted, trying to accommodate his no-doubt painful erection.

"Don't even think about it. You don't touch that tonight."

Mike shivered and nodded tightly.

Harvey briskly (gingerly) tucked himself back into his trousers, grateful for the form fitting boxer-briefs that support him now. He dragged Mike to his feet by his ridiculous skinny tie and took in his appearance. The boy looked thoroughly fucked. His eyes were glassy and dark, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen, his body pliant. He looked…fucking gorgeous.

Harvey mentally groaned. His experimentation days were over long before law school. He'd stuck to women once he realized men came with just as much drama and no boobs. But Mike… Harvey wasn't sure he was going to be able to convince himself this was a onetime thing. A problem to face at another time.

"You good?" He felt obligated to ask the young man shaking in front of him.

Mike nodded, keeping his eyes angled at Harvey's chest. Harvey fights the desire to grab his hair again and settles for leaning closer and bracing himself against the shelves, trapping Mike.

"Mike, look at me and answer the question." He waited until Mike's eyes, previously returning to their normal blue but darkening again, rose to meet his. "Are you good?"

"I-I'm good." Mike's hands twitched at his side.

"Good. Now, what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Umm… Not touch myself," Mike mumbled.

Harvey wanted to correct the mumbling, but perhaps that was going a little far. "And what will you do at our next meeting?"

"N-not speak, just listen and learn." Mike shifted again, trying to will his erection away but that was hard to do with Harvey looming over him.

"Correct. You will stay silent unless I invite your input. So study up on the cases and be ready to speak if I, or the client, ask it." Harvey judged this a lesson well-learned and leaned back, giving Mike some breathing room. "Go get your things and go home. Be ready for work tomorrow."

He turned away from Mike, allowing the kid a moment of privacy to straighten himself up a bit (Harvey naturally appeared unfazed), and unlocked the file room door. The two men proceeded down the hallway as though nothing untoward had occurred. Mike broke off to grab his things from his cubicle, still walking in an interesting fashion, but otherwise nothing might give him away. Harvey maintained his cool until Mike was out of sight then picked up his pace slightly, headed for the restrooms. He didn't want to let the image of Mike's thin pink lips wrapped around his cock to fade from his mind before he finished what the kid had started.

…Yeah… He couldn't promise himself this wouldn't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The chapter is too graphic for . Please visit my AO3 account (teal_slippers1990) for the second chapter.


End file.
